The History of The Moon Kingdom
by Sailor-Serenity49
Summary: Everyone who is a Sailor Moon fan know that Sailor Moon is from the Moon Kingdom. But how did the Moon Kingdom start? PG-13 for violence (a war)
1. Prologue

The History of the Moon Kingdom  
  
By: Sailor-Serenity49  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot, as well as the characters, except for Princess Serena, Queen Serenity, and Rini (possibly)  
  
Prologue: "Mommy, I can't sleep" a little girl said. Her big blue eyes looked tired, and her blonde hair was unbrushed. Princess Serena walked slowly to her mother's beautiful bedroom. She crawled into her bed, and cuddled up to her mother.  
  
Queen Serenity looked lovingly at her five-year-old daughter. She knew Serena had had a hard day. She decided to tell a story, to help Serena sleep. She asked her little daughter which story she wanted to hear.  
  
"How about where babies come from?"  
  
"Maybe when you're older."  
  
"Okay, how about where Daddy went?"  
  
"I would rather not say."  
  
"Fine. How about how the Moon Kingdom started?"  
  
Queen Serenity loved that idea. When she was a little girl, she used to listen to the same story. In fact, it was her own grandmother that had liberated the enslaved lunarians. She began to tell the story. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Trinity woke with a jolt. She slowly opened her eyes, and realized her moon insignia was glowing. She dressed in her clothes, and she combed her hair. She looked over herself in a mirror, as her master expected all of his slaves to look respectable. She was wearing a white dress, with beads around the top. Her tank-top sleeves were drooped to past her shoulders. A corset was placed tightly around her waist. Her hair was down past her shoulders, and she pulled some of the hair up in heart-shaped buns. The rest was left hanging loosely.  
  
Grabbing her cloak, she ran out the door, and up the hill. She was nearly up to her master's mansion, when she heard a sweet voice.  
  
"Trinity!" The voice called. Trinity turned around, and ran down the hill.  
  
"Damion! It has been so long!" She exclaimed, hugging the man. He had sandy- blonde hair, and bright brown eyes. He wore loose pants, and a long shirt, suggesting he had been in the desert. A crescent moon on his head, like hers, meant he was a slave.  
  
"I must get to the masters mansion, he sent word for me yesterday, I'm sorry." Trinity smiled, and turned toward the mansion. As Damion watched her go, he remembered that he had a present for her. He didn't call out for her, but instead, pulled it out, and looked at it. It was a large jewel, held on a necklace. He was going to propose to her, as well, for he loved her.  
  
She walked up to the enormous house, and walked in. While slowly walking down the corridor, she noticed a large, but beautiful sword. It was silver, and it had a white crescent moon, pointing upward, the mark of the lunarian slaves. She also saw a large hole in the hilt. She remembered she had to talk to the master, so she continued walking. Trinity got to the end of the hallway, and stood in front of a large, wooden door. She pushed open the door to his office, and looked around.  
  
"Your master has excused himself for a few minutes" A rough voice barked. She turned to see a muscular man, with a black moon pointing downward on his head. He left the room, and Trinity started looking at the various books on the shelf. She felt particularly drawn to a certain book. She picked it off of the shelf, blew off the dust on the cover, and saw a white, upward-facing, crescent moon. She wanted to know what it said, so she hid it in a large pocket in her skirt. She turned and walked to the desk of her master, just before he walked in.  
  
"Trinity, right? As head of this plantation, we thank you for your services." Trinity stared hard at the man. He had black hair, brown eyes, and a black, down-turned crescent moon on his forehead. She wondered where he was getting at. "Unfortunately," He continued, smiling, "Your services won't be needed here longer. We have to sell you. I'm sorry, but it's in our best interest. You may go." He finished, coldly. She turned and left.  
  
Trinity kept thinking about the sword in the palace, and the book in her pocked. That night, she took a worn down sword she had found, and painted a moon on it. She also cut a hole in its hilt, as the sword had. She crept up the hill, to the mansion, and let herself in. She exchanged the swords, and ran back to her hovel. She got the book out of her pocket, and almost opened it, when she heard a knock at the door. 


End file.
